


I’ll always figure out some way to be your friend

by broadwayqueer



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa being a good friend, Bullying, F/F, Packing, Pre Canon, Sleepovers, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Emma’s secret gets out.





	I’ll always figure out some way to be your friend

Emma, Alyssa, Kaylee and Shelby were eating pizza at the food court after a day of shopping and gossip at the mall. 

Kaylee started their conversation,"Oh my gosh, did you hear what happened to-"

"Yooooooooo, you know what I found out about your friend here?" Nick interrupted, pointing at Emma with a malicious finger.

"What the hell do you want Nick? We don't have time for your bullshit." Alyssa defended.

"Well I think you're going to want to know that you're friends with a dyke." 

The four girls jaws dropped. Kaylee and Shelby's out of shock and disgust, Emma and Alyssa's out of fear that they've been found out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shelby asked. 

"You know your friend Emma here? Ya, well she's just a huge dyke who will come on to you if you're not careful." 

With those words Emma got up and walked away. She wanted to run to the bathroom and just cry. 

'I've been found out. How did this happen? I literally only told two people. My sister would never do that to me. Alyssa said she didn't care either. She couldn't have said anything, right? She's my best friend, best friends just don't do that." she thought to herself.

Meanwhile at the table Kaylee, Shelby and Nick couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe I was friends with a dyke for so long." Shelby said.

"Thank god we found out before she tried to make any moves. I don't need to be molested by a sex hungry dyke" Kaylee stated.

"Don't worry girls, she's going to pay. She's going to wish she never chose to be gay when we're done with her." Nick said, already making a plan in his head.

Alyssa just sat there not saying anything. She couldn't go against her best friend like that. Emma was way too important to the girl to just drop her like a hot potato, especially because she had the same secret. Emma trusted her and she was going to fix it.

The brunette got up to go find the girl.

"Where the hell are you going Alyssa? Don't you dare follow her. You don't want to be around that dyke." Kaylee spat at her grabbing her wrist.

"Well she's our friend and we don't even know if it's true. It could be a rumor for all we know." she spat back, trying to free her wrist so she could leave and go comfort her friend. 

"I. Don't. Care. if it's a rumor or not. You are not going over there or I will end you like we're going to end Emma." Kaylee spat again, tightening her grip on the other brunettes wrist.

"Fine. I won't. But, I have to go anyways, I can't have my mom getting mad at me." Alyssa said, desperate to get away from the three. All she wanted was to go make sure her friend was okay.

"Ok fine, but listen closely Alyssa. You are to not talk to, listen to or even look at that girl. She will just prey on you like she's going to with all the other girls in the school." Kaylee said releasing her grip on the girls arm.

"Ok I got it. Bye, see you tomorrow." 

Alyssa walked away quickly. She didn't care what anyone said. She was going to go and comfort her best friend.

She picked up her phone and dialed her best friend. "Emma, where are you? Are you ok?" she asked, with worry obvious in her voice.

"What do you want?" Emma responded very clear that she was hurt the way she spat venom at her friend.

"Where are you? I need to talk to you." Alyssa said. She was very confused on why her friend was talking like that to her.

"Why? Did Kaylee, Shelby and Nick send you to get information on their newest target?"

"What? No, they specifically told me to not talk to you. But there's no way I could just leave my friend hurting while I did nothing."

"I'm in the park" Emma said, the tears were starting to come now.

"Ok, I'm coming. I'll be there in a minute." Alyssa said, picking up her pace.

On the other side of the line all she could hear was sniffles and sobs making her pick up her pace even more so she was running the rest of the distance to the park.

When she got to the park she saw Emma slumped over on a bench, head in her hands, obviously crying. She ran over pulling the girl into her arms.

"Emma, we need to get to your house. You can cry as much as you want when we get there but it's dangerous for both of us to be seen together." Alyssa said. She really didn't want to make her friend move but Kaylees words were running through her head and she really didn't want Emma's situation to get worse. 

The two got up and walked to Emmas house a few minutes away. When they got there Emma wiped her tears, trying to conceal any evidence that she was crying. She knew her mom would want to know what was going on. Lucky for them only her sister Karolina was home and she wouldn't make a big deal of it.

"Ok let's get you up to your room. I have to tell you things you definitely don't want to hear but I think it's important that you know. Do you want to hear it now or a little bit later?" Alyssa said dreading telling the girl that her supposed friends are turning against her and outing her to the whole school.

"I guess we should get it over before my parents get back." she responded hoping her friend would tell her better news than what she was expecting.

"Ok, well they're planning on outing you to the whole school." Alyssa said trying to hold back tears herself. She hated seeing her friend like this and being so powerless.

"Well shit" was all Emma could get out. She knew that her life was slowly going to become like hell. The worst part was that she knew her parents wouldn't handle this well. She was soon going to be homeless and she knew it.

"The worst part though is that they said I can't hang out with you. I would never let them tell me what I can and can't do but I'm worried about my mom. When she finds out there's no way I would be allowed over here. But I'm not going to let that stop me. I'll always figure out some way to be your friend. I won't leave you." 

They were both crying now. They both knew how shitty the situation was. Emma was losing everything slowly and wouldn't even have her best friend to rely on.

"Can you help me pack?" the strawberry blonde asked.

The brunette was taken aback. Why was her friend packing? 

"Why do you need to pack?"

"Well when my parents find out I'm 99% sure that I'm going to be homeless."

Well shit. Alyssa hadn't thought about that. Tears filled her eyes once more. She was going to find out some way to see her best friend, but she would have to find someone to live with who knows where.

"Of course. I'll help you through all of this."

The two girls worked in silence packing all of Emmas necessary things into a small suitcase and backpack. They packed some extra things in her school bag for the next day knowing they would probably end up needing a first aid kit with some band aids.

Karolina came in the room extremely surprised at the sight before her eyes.

"What is happening? Where are you going?" she asked in a bit of a panic.

All Emma could manage was "they found out."

It was Karolina's turn to shed some tears. She didn't want to imagine her sister having to leave or face the hell that was going to be school. She decided to help the two girls pack. 

About 30 minutes later they were finished so the older girl left to give the two other girls some space.

Alyssa pulled Emma into a hug. The strawberry blonde had been with her through so much. They met in kindergarten and have been best friends ever since. For both of them the thought of leaving each other was absurd but was slowly becoming a reality.

For Alyssa there was always something different about the strawberry blonde. She could always make the girl have butterflies and blush constantly. The girl was strong and independent, not to mention gorgeous. She could never put her finger on what it was. She always assumed it was just because it was her best friend. People always thought about their best friend like that right? 

She was brought out of her thought spiral by the sound of a car horn.

The girls quickly stuffed the bags into the closet as Emma's parents walked in.

"Hey mom can Alyssa sleep over?" Emma yelled to her mom.

"Sure, as long as it's fine with her mom" her mom yelled back.

"Oh shit I probably should've asked you first but I just figured it's probably going to be our last normal day together. Sorry." Emma said quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm glad you asked. I just need to go and convince my mom." The brunette replied, a smile creeping onto her face. She was excited to spend more time with the girl because their time together was going to become very little.

After a few texts she got the ok from her mom. 

A few hours filled with gossip, movies and food later, the girls climbed into bed both thinking the same thing- "I'm going to miss this."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
